Our past is not at rest (neither are we)
by MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: Rabastan Lestrange, on the day Andromeda Black marries. Or, history does not define the future. :: For QLFC Round 5


Written for QLFC: Pansy (as inspired by Pansy Parkinson): Write about a character loving another character despite being mistreated or ignored by them.

Prompts: ruby red, thorn, "Never use my name and his name in the same sentence. Ever."

Ultimate Writers Challenge: Write about your NOTP. Mine is (obviously) RabastanAndromeda.

Are you crazy enough to do it challenge: 403. (restriction) Can't use the words light, dark, good, or evil in a story describing a Death Eater or Order member

 **x.X.x**

Andromeda's sleeping sideways on the sofa when he comes in, her ruby red heels dangling from her feet and her wedding dress flowing off the sides of the couch. It's not the typical bride outfit but Andromeda is so far from typical that the thought is almost funny.

He knows this conversation is overdue, that he should have been braver, but she looks smug even in her sleep and he is reminded of why the world fears the ancient and most noble house of Black.

He's known Andromeda Black for almost twelve years and it's not enough. He knows she can destroy him witha casual wave of her hands and nobody should wield that kind of power, let alone someone who's never been fully sane.

It seems to happen in almost slow motion; he steps forward and his weight shifts onto the floorboard, causing it to creak under him. The sound is painfully loud and Andromeda is awake and sitting up so fast he's not sure she was ever asleep at all.

She smirks down at him, the expression a cat would wear when it had a mouse in its clutches. He's trapped now, a coward backed into a corner he should have outgrown long ago.

"Rab!" she coos. "I must say, I'm surprised to see you here. The great Rabastan Lestrange coming to see dear old me! I'm honoured, really. Was dearest Cissy not enough for you?"

It's a low blow, spitting on years of passionate kisses and ambitious plans in the darkest corners of Grimmauld place. Once upon a time, they wanted to rule the world, side by side. Now, Andromeda sits alone on her throne of blood.

"Andy-" Rabastan tries, his face falling as he sees the disinterested expression on her face. "You can still come back. We can get married and your parents would welcome you back, I know they will, and then you can see Narcissa again and-"

"No." Andromeda says coldly, leaning back into the sofa. "I left and I don't regret it. Now, get out of here. I have an hour left till I'm married and the last thing I want to do is stand here arguing with you."

Rabastan shrinks back at the blow. "Andromeda, please, I need you. Narcissa is getting married to Lucius and-"

"Wait," Andromeda says, leaning forward and ignoring his desperate plea. "Narcissa is marrying Lucius Malfoy? Did our former engagement not pass down to her?"

Rabastan shakes his head. "No, I refused. I was waiting for you. I'll always wait for you."

Andromeda laughs coldly at that statement. "Well, clearly your love for me wasn't as strong as your love for Lord Voldemort."

Rabastan clutches his hands together, wincing. "Andy, you can still join him; the Dark Lord is accepting of anyone with blood as pure as yours-"

"Never use my name and his name in the same sentence. Ever," Andromeda snaps, her eyes darkening in pure rage. Rabastan has never feared more for his life, but he'd die for her. "I don't think you get it, Lestrange. I'm getting married. My husband is a muggleborn. I hate the Dark Lord with every fiber of my being. Now, get the fuck out."

Rabastan stays in his place. She may not understand now, but she will thank him later.

"Is there a reason you're still here?" Andromeda asks, her lip curling in disgust.

"Because I love you," Rabastan pleads, his eyes widening.

"Then it's a real shame I can't say that same thing," Andromeda says, emphasizing the words.

It feels like a heart-breaking blow to Rabastan. Andromeda has always known exactly where to strike to make it hurt.

Rabastan stands up, walking back to the doorway. Andromeda doesn't even look up as he stands there, waiting for a sign.

"Last chance, Andy," Rabastan says pleadingly. "I can't help you after this."

Andromeda looks up and for a second, Rabastan sees a flicker of something in her eyes.

"Wait," Andromeda says and then she's making her way to him and her mouth is opening and she's looking at him the same way she did when they were two teenagers in love and-

And then she's slamming the door in his face and there is blood trickling down from his broken nose.

Rabastan lets out a string of curse words that would make his mother stop in her tracks.

It doesn't help.

 **x.X.x**

"Wow, nice going," Rodolphus Lestrange says, letting out a laugh at his brothers miserable state.

"Shut up," Rabastan snaps back, his fists bailing unconsciously into fists.

Rodolphus rolls his eyes. "What did you expect? I warned you that the middle Black girl was beyond help now."

"Her name is Andromeda," Rabastan says. "She's my best friend and the love of my life and if you say another word-"

"Then what?" Rodolphus interrupts, his voice dangerously low. "You'll kill me? Listen to me right now, for once in your damn life. If I hear another word of you pining after her, I swear to Merlin I will make you forget her name."

Rabastan glares back. "You wouldn't dare."

Rodolphus smiles. "I fear you don't know me very well. I've spent years watching you fall for Andromeda's manipulations. Another word and you both suffer. Bellatrix was looking into muggle torture; Muggles may be dirty and disgusting but they sure understand how to cause pain. How would princess Andromeda feel to prick her pretty little finger on some thorns?"

Rabastan swallows dryly. His brother isn't kidding and Andromeda must be protected. He would protect her until his dying breath. "I understand. No more."

"Good," Rodolphus says with a pleased smile. "Now go change. We have a mission."

 **x.X.x**

 _Dear Andromeda,_

 _I have heard about the birth of your daughter. The Dark Lord understands that the girl will have unfortunate mixed blood, but her abilities will make up for that. He wishes to bring you both to our side. If you understand now, owl me back. Please, I beg of you._

 _I confess that this letter is also personal. Andromeda, I will be waiting forever._

 _-Rabastan Lestrange_

Andromeda rolls her eyes, tossing the letter in the trash. She'd kill Rabastan before she'd go back to him, and Lord Voldemort will never be her lord.

"Who's the mail from?" Ted Tonks asks, kissing his wife on the cheek as he grabs his bag for work.

"Someone I used to know," Andromeda says, thinking of slamming the door in Rabastan's face.

The blood had satisfied her. Once a Black, always a Black, and they always come back for revenge. Joining the Dark Lord had been Rabastan's betrayal. She'd make him pay, even if it meant killing him herself.

"Oh, okay," Ted says, drawing Andromeda out of her thoughts. "I love you."

Andromeda smiles fondly. "I love you, too."

Ted is worth it. He always has been. Rabastan will have to live with what he has done.

Andromeda will make sure of it.


End file.
